Once Upon a Broken Dream
by Keefer
Summary: PU: Set in the year 2046, Sam is in a hospice, dying of Cancer, and Gabriel is watching. Always watching.
1. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry, but this is not a chapter, just some information for all you readers before you dive into this story.**

**Story is rated T due to homosexuality and language. It would be K+ if not for those reasons.**

**Fair warning, this story broke my heart writing it, but it had to be written, I was going crazy with it running circles in my head. **

_**Italics are memories.**_** Just so I don't confuse anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, characters, titles, books, or songs used in this story. They belong to their respected authors and creators. **

**Proceed with caution. Everything will be explained, in time.**


	2. It was gone in a Flash

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_-A Thousand Years, Christina Perri_

Gabriel sat watching, he was always watching, that was all that he seemed to be doing now. He was watching the man in the corner, his large frame crammed into the small chairs that hospices always seemed to have. The man in the chair was dying, lucky to have even made it to the ripe old age of 63. Gabriel watched everyday as his family came in, wife worrying over him as his kids updated him on their lives, each of them with their own unique success story. Gabriel watched, his heart breaking, a sad smile on his lips. This man was just a shell of whom he used to be, a shadow of a once powerful force that kept people safe in their beds.

Sam Winchester was no more, and it broke Gabriel's heart.

Taking the tray Gabriel walked up to the man, placing it on the side table beside him. "Good morning Mr. Winchester, how are you feeling?"

The crinkled eyes turned to him, the joy within them never ceasing. "Why hello there young man, and who would you be?"

Every time Gabriel hoped that once, maybe once, he would remember, but out of the 33 years, he never remembered, not even once. Gabriel laughed, it was hard but he did it, his heart felt like it was in a vice grip, "Now Mr. Winchester, I thought I was more memorable than that. I'm Gabriel, the new intern."

Sam was clearly confused but he said, "Oh I am sorry, it must be my old age, I'm starting to forget things."

Gabriel's heart gave another painful twist, his sad smile returning to his face, "That's okay Mr. Winchester, it will happen to all of us." Gabriel turned and picked up Sam's pills, the number increasing seemingly every day. He turned back, the smile back in place, "It's time for your pills Mr. Winchester, and no copping out this time. I can tell if you have actually have taken them or not."

That was one of the things that hurt Gabriel the most. Sam didn't want his family to see him suffering, so he avoided his pills, wanting to put them out of their misery as fast as possible, once again putting them above himself. If Gabriel were a lesser angel he would have healed him, taken the cancer out of his body as soon as it was found. But he didn't, he let Sam live a normal life, one without the supernatural, that was what he had wanted in the first place, and Gabriel wouldn't take that away from him, no matter how much he wanted to.

Sam took the cup of pills, downing them all with one swallow, opening his mouth so Gabriel could inspect it. "Tongue up." Sam rolled his eyes, but lifted his tongue anyway. When Gabriel saw that he was clear he nodded, picked up the tray, and with a parting goodbye left before he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

His Sam was gone, and there was no way Gabriel was going to get him back.


	3. Turning 'round in Circles

_If you don't know if you should stay_

_And you don't say what's on your mind_

_Baby just, breathe there's no where else tonight we should be-_

_You wanna make a memory_

_You wanna steal a piece of time_

_You could sing a melody to me_

_And I could write a couple lines_

_You wanna make a memory_

_You wanna make a memory_

_-(You Want To) Make A Memory, Bon Jovi_

It was raining again, and Sam sat in his usual spot in front of the window, his mind lost in thoughts that only Gabriel knew. Rain hit the window, their soft symphony echoing through the empty hall. All the other patrons went to do something else when it rained, not one liking to see something so dreary to remind them of their impending ends; that is except Sam. There was something about the rain that brought a sense of peace to him, something about his past that he just couldn't put his finger on. Gabriel was watching, seeing the old man smile at something he just couldn't remember, and that's when Gabriel made up his mind.

"Come on Mr. Winchester, let's go." Gabriel held out his hands for the old man to take, an adventurous smile on his face.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as he took Gabriel's hand, needing the help to rise to his feet.

"We are going out in the rain," Gabriel still had Sam's hand in his, memories crashing down on him.

"_Come on Sammykins, let's go get wet!" Gabriel was practically bouncing with excitement; rain was his element after all._

_Sam looked up from his laptop and to the window, the reluctance evident in his voice, "I don't know Gabe…"_

_Gabriel came over to the desk, tugging Sam to his feet, "Aw come on spoil sport, I'll make it worth your while," he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows._

_Sam smiled; he couldn't refuse Gabriel, "Alright Gabe, let's go get wet."_

_Gabriel smiled, dragging Sam out by the hand, never wanting to let go._

"Gabriel? Are you alright?" Sam was looking down at the boy, his face full of concern.

Snapping out of Gabriel said, "I'm fine, just got lost in my thoughts for a second there," looking back at the window he added, "We better get going before the rain lets up. Come on." With that he dragged Sam outside, just like he did all those years ago.

Flinging open the entrances double doors Gabriel led Sam into the parking lot, only a few cars filling the spots. Letting go of Sam's hand Gabriel spun in the middle of the lot, eyes closed, smile gracing his lips.

Gabriel stopped spinning, opening his eyes and looking at Sam, the old man was watching Gabriel; looking at him the same way he would his sons, the affection clearly evident.

"Come on, spin with me," Gabriel pulled the old man into the center of the parking lot with him, watching him spin beside him, a smile breaking across the ancient face, the corner of his eyes crinkling with joy.

_They were in the open field behind the motel, a playground that had been left to the vengeance of the elements in the corner of the lot. Gabriel ran right to the middle of the field, leaving Sam standing under the protection of the roof. Gabriel stood there, his face lifted to the heavens, letting his skin take in the feelings of each individual drop hitting the delicate cells of his human body._

"_Join me?" Gabriel didn't face Sam, his face still raised to the heavens, eyes closed. He heard the man walk over to him, stopping when he got the Gabriel's side._

_They stood there in silence, the sound of rain falling onto the soft ground the only noise that they needed. The moment was perfect, Gabriel wanted to remember it forever, but due to his nature, the moment didn't last long. Turning Gabriel put his hand behind Sam's head, dragging his head down to his level, placing a soft kiss on his lips. _

_The two of them kissed in the rain, not caring if the world saw, not caring about the problems they would have to face when they came back to reality, it was just the two of them and the rain, and Gabriel couldn't ask for more._

The memory hit Gabriel so hard that he faltered, grabbing his head and gritting his teeth. Strong arms grabbed him and held him upright, the kindly old eyes staring down at him, "Maybe you should take a break from spinning," Sam held him up while Gabriel tried to regain his composure.

Looking up into those eyes, Gabriel could have believed that this was his Sam, the one who confessed his love in fear, worried that Gabriel would leave him too, everyone who loved him did. The Sam that Gabriel swore to protect, the one that he tortured, hated, and loved; the one that had his heart forever. But it wasn't, this was Abigail's Sam, the one that she married, had children with and raised together. The one that she grew old with, the one that she is watching die slowly and painfully because there was still some of Gabriel's Sam in him, the Sam that cared to much about others and not enough about himself.

That was what led him into this madness in the first place, the one time that he thought about himself above all others.

Gabriel leaned on the taller man, letting him guide him into the home, letting Sam worry about him, relishing in the moment, knowing that he would have to start all over again tomorrow, the cycle never ending, the torture never ceasing.


	4. Breaking on Impact

_There's too many people you used to know_

_They see you coming they see you go_

_They know your secrets and you know theirs_

_This town is crazy; nobody cares_

_Baby you're lost_

_Baby you're lost_

_Baby you're a lost cause_

_I'm tired of fighting_

_I'm tired of fighting_

_Fighting for a lost cause_

_There's a place where you are going_

_You ain't never been before_

_No one left to watch your back now_

_No one standing at your door_

_That's what you thought love was for_

_-Lost Cause, Beck_

Gabriel was in the garden, sitting across from Sam and reading from the book _Enduring Love_ by Ian McEwan, Gabriel's voice as strong as he could make it, "When its gone, you'll know what a gift love was. You'll suffer like this. So go back and fight to keep it," Gabriel's voice trailed off, the words cutting just a little to deep.

_Sam's voice echoed through the room, the deep baritone of it ringing out and shaking Gabriel's bones. He was reading Edgar Allen Poe, an author that he had fawned over several times to Gabriel. Gabriel would never tell a soul, but he loved hearing Sam read, loved listening to his voice, he could listen for the rest of eternity if he was allowed._

"_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me-_

_Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulchre there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea."_

_Sam put the book down, his hands shaking slightly. Gabriel knew instantly that there was something wrong._

"_What's wrong Sammy?" Gabriel scooted closer to him on the couch, grabbing his shaking hands, trying to steady them._

"_You can't love me Gabriel." These words hit Gabriel like a wall, stunning him and leaving him gasping for breath._

"_Why would you say something like that?" Gabriel never understood Sam; he was a puzzle, Gabriel always picking up one piece, thinking it was the right one, but it never fit, the real one hiding among thousands that looked exactly the same. _

"_Everyone I love dies Gabriel, or leaves me; everyone, Mom, Dad, Jess, Bobby, Madison, and now Cas and Dean. I can't lose you too, I just can't," With that the giant broke, tears running down his face, streams that had no end._

_Putting his hands on the side of Sam's face Gabriel made him look at him, the hazel eyes filled to the brim with bitter sadness. "I will never let that happen Sammy, there is nothing in the world that is going to take me away from you. Nothing."_

Gabriel put the book down, standing up, "I think that is enough for today. Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Winchester?"

Sam was confused, but he didn't say anything, knowing that the boy had his reasons to suddenly get up and leave, "No Gabriel. I am fine, you may go."

Letting out a silent 'thank you' Gabriel swiftly left, not understanding why he put himself through this everyday, only knowing that it was something that he had to do. He had promised.


	5. A Silver Lining

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees_

_And for the moment you can hardly breathe_

_-Dreaming With a Broken Heart, John Mayer_

Sam's family was visiting again, they came every week like clockwork, never missing a single week, and none of his children ever had a reason too. His four children were sitting around the table with him, Abigail holding his hand, the constant tears ever present in her eyes. Gabriel knew exactly how she felt, the most painful thing in the world was to watch the person you love crumble away to nothing before your eyes, and not being able to stop it.

"Hey Dad," This was Sam's youngest, a young lady of twenty-four and the spitting image of her mother, "We found this going through your stuff. Do you know what it's from?" The girl held up a bracelet, Gabriel's heart clenching at the sight of it. He had no idea that Sam had kept it, why would he?

The bracelet was silver, nine charms hanging from it, also silver. Going from left to right the charms were a 'S', a book, a moose, a laptop, a heart, a candy, a pair of gold wings, a chocolate bar, and a 'G'. Sam took the bracelet into his hand, a smile on his face, "Oh this old thing. I got this when I was your age Zach, but I can't remember where from."

Gabriel knew; it was him that got it for Sam in the first place.

"_Gabe? What are you doing on my laptop?" Sam walked up behind the angel, whose smile was far too large for him to be doing something that wasn't totally inappropriate. _

"_Check it out Sammy-boy, we've got our own cult following," Gabriel turned the computer so the moose could see. Gabriel was on a sight called 'slashfiction', one where thousands of stories, pictures, videos and all kinds of weird stuff could be posted for other fans to see. Gabriel was under the tag 'Sabriel' and there was tons of weird shit that Sam could see._

"_What's that?" Sam pointed to a picture, Gabriel clicking on it to enlarge it._

"_Oh My God! Turn it off!" Sam jumped away from the computer, slapping his hand across his eyes. _

"'_Hammer of the gods', well ain't that a great double entendre." Gabriel closed it, opening up another link. "Hey Sam-o, take a look at this one!"_

_Sam's hand was still over his eyes, the barrier refusing to move until the room was safe again, "No Gabe, I am not going to look at anymore perverted pictures. What was Chuck even thinking, writing more books, let alone adding you into them!"_

"_Stop over reacting you giant baby, just look at this," Sam's hand slowly slide down from his face, ready to snap back up incase Gabriel was lying. _

"_Really Gabe? A bracelet?" Sam let his hand drop to his side._

"_What? It's adorable, look! It even has a moose on it!" Gabriel was a tad bit more excited than he should have been, but there was something about this charm bracelet that he liked, he just couldn't put his finger on it._

"_What happen Gabe? You spontaneously grow a vagina?" Sam walked away from the computer, sitting back down on the couch, patting it the spot beside him, giving Gabriel a knowing look._

_Gabriel shrunk the page down, saving it for later. He came over to the couch, snuggling into Sam's side, "You know I could if I wanted. How'd you like that Mr. Man? Guy with a prostate and a vagina."_

_Sam shuddered, pulling Gabriel in closer, "How about no? I'll stick with the prostate."_

_Gabriel ducked his head into Sam's shoulder, purring like a content kitten, "Your lose. I've been told that I'm one irresistible Dame."_

_Sam laughed, his chest rumbling with the sound._

"_Gabe! What is __**this**__?" Gabriel's head perked up, he had been lounging on the couch as Sam packed his bags, ready to head out to look of another purgatory solution. He was standing at the foot of his bed, his bag open, and something silver in his hand._

"_That good sir is a token of my affection. You are to wear it all the time." Gabriel smiled at Sam's confused look, staring at the bracelet in his hand. _

"_I don't think it'll fit Gabe." And with that he put it in the bag, zipping it up and walking out the door to the Impala._

_It was in the middle of a hunt that Gabriel noticed a flash of silver coming from Sam's wrist. Gabriel almost died from happiness that day._

"Don't worry Dad, we'll take it back home with us, leave it there for when you come back." That was Sam's second child, another son. He was eternally hopeful, praying every night that his father would get better, at least live to see the birth of his first grandchild.

Sam's hand tightened on the bracelet, "No, I think I'll keep it. It would be nice to have something here, something to remind me of you guys." He added a smile at the end, his family taking in the lie easily enough.

Several hours later Sam's family left with multiple promises to return. Gabriel walked over to Sam, sitting down beside him, "That was nice of them to bring you that bracelet wasn't it Mr. Winchester?"

Sam looked down and the piece of jewelry, a genuine smile on his face, "Yes it was Gabriel. Indeed it was." He opened the clasp with shaky fingers, swinging the chain around his wrist he tried to close it, shaking too much to get the small clasp to connect with the ring.

"Here," Gabriel reached out, "Let me." Taking the clasp and ring in his hands he connected them, letting the bracelet sit perfectly on the other mans wrist.

"Thank you Gabriel," Sam turned his wrist, admiring the bracelet from every angle, "I wonder what it means."

Gabriel watched, his eyes glued on the bracelet and the wrist that held it, fitting like a glove. "I don't know Mr. Winchester, but what ever it does, it must have been important for you to keep it."

"Yes," Sam said, lost in his thoughts, "It must have been very important."


	6. A Notso Merry Christmas

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_What more could your love do for me_

_When will love be through with me_

_Why live life from dream to dream_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends_

_-One Day I'll Fly Away, Nicole Kidman_

It was a beautiful day; the snow was glittering in the sunlight, like thousand of crystals laid out to reflect the suns beauty. Sam was sent back home for the holiday's, the one that Sam hated the most, Christmas. Gabriel had been sent with him, it was the hospices orders. Gabriel felt like he was impeding on the families celebrations, like he was the hated aunt that no one really wanted around.

Sam's wife and daughter were out shopping, getting things ready for Christmas dinner, some last minute items that they had forgotten about. Sam had been left alone with Gabriel, the old man watching the snow lazily drift from the clouds to the earth. Gabriel was behind him, looking at the collection of books and movies that the family had lining the walls.

"I've always hated Christmas," Gabriel turned away from the shelves at the sound of Sam's voice, his attention lacking.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester, what were you saying?"

Sam turned his head and looked at Gabriel, "I hate Christmas, I never tell my wife or children that, but I have always found the holiday, in a sense, revolting. There was something about it that never sat well with me. Maybe it was the artificiality of it, or maybe the complete lack of actuality, but there is something about it, this deep sense of dread that I feel when ever we celebrate it."

"_I'm not celebrating Christmas this year Gabe." Sam's voice was stern and Gabriel knew that no amount of arguing was going to make him change his mind. That was the famous Winchester stubbornness coming out._

"_Why not Samenezer Scrooge? What's not to like about Christmas?" Gabriel was currently sucking on a candy cane, one of the classics red and white ones. It was Christmas Eve and Gabriel had been egging Sam on the go and see the Christmas tree in New York, maybe even go skating at Rockefeller Center. _

_Sam sat up from the bed, which he was trying to sleep in, his face completely serious, "Because the last time that I celebrated Christmas was when Dean had one year to live. Because every time that I see a Christmas tree I feel like I am never going to see him again. Every time that I hear a Christmas carol I know that I will never hear him sing 'Silent Night' in his off-key tenor again. All of this Christmas crap reminds me of him dying, and the fact that he is trapped in purgatory at this very minute and there is nothing that I can do to save him!"_

Gabriel remembered that conversation all to well, it was the beginning of Sam's decline, and one of the reasons that Gabriel himself had started to despise the holiday himself. "If it makes you feel better Mr. Winchester, I never really liked Christmas either. Reminded me too much of my family and all their problems. Have I ever told you that my one brother tried to kill me once?" At the shake of Sam's head Gabriel continued, "Oh yeah, he would have too, except my father stepped in just in time, he helped me fake my death so that Lu wouldn't come looking for me. What a family huh?"

Sam let out a sad chuckle, "Yeah, what a family."

Sam's wife and daughter took that opportunity to arrive back at the house, their arms bursting with bags. Gabriel got up instantly from his sitting position beside Sam and grabbed the bags from the ladies, stubbornly ignoring their pleas for him not to strain himself, and that they had it covered.

"No, please Mrs. Winchester, it is my pleasure. It is the least I can do since I am imposing on your family's holiday," Gabriel refused to hear any of it, there was little that he could do anymore without feeling completely useless.

"Thank you dear, you truly are a blessing," turning to her daughter Abigail winked, "Good things do come in small packages.

Her daughter flushed, refusing to meet Gabriel's eye or even look at him. Putting her coat away she rushed upstairs, entering the room at the end of the hall.

"So Gabriel," Abigail had followed him into the kitchen, unpacking the bags that he had brought in, continuing with the vast amounts of cooking, "Are you going to see your family this holiday?"

Gabriel laughed, harsh and bitter, "No. They don't really want me around." The lie was easier than telling the truth, the fact that only Castiel knew that he was alive, and that it had to stay that way for the perceivable future, at least until his Father welcomed him back.

"That's too bad. Had a falling out did you?" This woman was just a bit too nosey from Gabriel's liking.

"You could say that," Gabriel muttered as he removed cans from the paper bags on the table.

"How about someone special? You have someone waiting for you?"

Gabriel was silent, heart wrenching painfully to the side, "Yes, there's someone special, but it is never going to work out."

Abigail turned to him, one hand on her hip, the other holding a package of chicken stock, "Why not dear?"

Gabriel studied the paper bag before him intently, the words bitter and sharp on his tongue, "Because he was stolen from me."

"_I can't do this anymore Gabe."_

_It was Christmas; Sam was sitting on the motel couch, Gabriel's head in his lap. They were doing nothing for the holiday, Gabriel not wanting to cause Sam anymore-unnecessary pain. They were watching the farthest thing that they could from something relatively Christmassy, the sounds of gunfire and explosions echoing from the television._

"_Do what Sam?" Gabriel's voice was quiet, fear creeping in. Sam had been slowly falling into a depression, a fog that Gabriel just couldn't seem to lift._

"_I can't keep going on knowing that there is nothing that I can do to save Dean and Cas. That they are sitting in purgatory, probably getting ripped to shreds by monsters day after day. I can't live like this Gabe."_

"_I wish I couldn't remember a damn thing."_


	7. And a Gloomy New Year

_I hurt myself today _

_To see if I still feel _

_I focus on the pain _

_The only thing that's real _

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting _

_Try to kill it all away _

_But I remember everything _

_What have I become _

_My sweetest friend _

_Everyone I know goes away _

_In the end _

_And you could have it all _

_My empire of dirt _

_I will let you down _

_I will make you hurt _

_-Hurt, Johnny Cash_

It was New Years Eve, the last day that Sam had with his family. The old man was sulking again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It always happened when it came around this time of the year. Winter was the season that Sam hated the most, from the first flake of snow to the last bone-chilling breeze. The whole thing reminding him of what he lost, even if he couldn't remember. He always got a pit in the depth of his soul, one that he couldn't fill, no matter how hard he tried. It didn't matter whom he was around or what he did, he couldn't get rid of this depression that followed him whenever the temperature turned chilly.

"Come on Sam, at least come downstairs and sit with us!" Abigail was calling up the stairs at Sam, who was currently acting like a child in their bedroom.

Gabriel was sitting uncomfortably with the rest of Sam's family, his sons starring him down. They had been doing this ever since they had arrived on Christmas Day, all of them weary of the nursemaid that was taking care of their father, the one that their sister couldn't seem to take her eyes off of.

Gabriel could hear Sam thundering down the stairs, his resignation taken out with each heavy step he took.

"Thank you," Abigail said sweetly as Sam passed her, making him roll his eyes.

He slinked into one of the seats left, a big lazy-boy stuck in the corner of the room. His mood was ignored by the rest of his family, who were watching the television out of the corner of their eyes as they talked about the New Year held for each of them. Gabriel ignored all of them, watching the brooding man in the corner of the room.

The way that Sam's eyebrows came together reminded Gabriel of a New Year 34 years ago.

"_I am not going to have this discussion with you again Gabe! You yourself said that there was nothing that we could do!" Sam was pacing around the room, his body pulsing with the rage that was seeping out of him._

"_Just because I don't have the answer doesn't mean that there isn't one, you just can't give up like this!" Gabriel was standing in the middle of the room, his head following Sam as he walked the length of the room over and over again._

"_Gabe! You know there's nothing we can do! We tried everything and nothing worked! Hell, even the demons want nothing to do with it. We can't open the gate again, and no one can find the bloody place to begin with! All the alpha's are dead, you're the only archangel left, but no one can know you're alive, so you can't use your powers, and all of the myths and legends have proven to be a bust! Tell me that there is something else that we can do, humor me here Gabriel."_

"_Sam, please, calm down. We can think this through-" Gabriel reached out to take the giants arm, wanting him to snap out of this death wish he had so recently taken on._

"_No Gabe! I will not calm down, I won't think anymore. I've done enough thinking and it's driving me crazy! Thinking about Dean, thinking about Cas, thinking, imaging, knowing what they are going through right now, its absolute and complete torture and I CAN'T STOP THINKING!" Sam had stopped moving now right in front of the angel, yelling down at the man before him, "You wouldn't understand, your family doesn't care, but I do. I can't live knowing that my family is suffering, not that YOU would understand."_

_Gabriel was silent, his fury brewing under the surface like a volcano, ready to burst at any moment. He disappeared then, shaking with the rage that was throbbing to be released, not trusting himself around the younger Winchester for one second more._

_Sam yelled at the empty room, "Fine! Leave me, just like EVERYONE does! And DON'T COME BACK!"_

_Gabriel could hear him, shutting Sam out as he flew, not knowing where he was going, just trying to get away, as far away as he could get, for as long as he could._

Gabriel got up and walked to the kitchen, making the excuse that he was grabbing another drink. Sitting down at the kitchen table Gabriel but his head down, breathing with difficulty, the ragged breathe causing stabbing pains shoot through his chest, his throat burning.

He heard Sam walk in after him, Gabriel quickly throwing a smile on, making sure that there was nothing to give away his true emotions. "Why aren't you in there celebrating with the rest of your family Mr. Winchester?" Gabriel was at the fridge, pulling a beer out and turning to face the old man.

Sam sat at the table, his hands clasped in the surface of the worn wood that spoke of the history of the family that lived there, dents and marks that spoke of an individual family that went through the same problems that every family went through, boasting of the imperfections that everyone had.

Sam ran one of his fingers across a particularly deep gash, the memory of him stabbing a kitchen knife into the table in frustration and scaring Abigail so bad that she didn't talk to him for a week. Placing his finger in the valley, he picked at the shards of wood, not raising his eyes as he spoke, "I don't know Gabriel. I just don't feel right sitting there at listening to them. I feel like I don't belong there," He laughed, broken and sad, "It's sad isn't it? Not feeling like you belong with your family. Feeling like there is somewhere else you should be, someone else you should be with."

Gabriel remained silent, his throat tight, taking a sip from the bottle of beer that he had opened. Sam continued, finally looking up at Gabriel, "I feel like I belong here, with you. Silly isn't it? I barely know you, one day and I already feel like I should be here, sitting with you, talking to you, laughing with you. I don't care whether or not I am with my family, but when you left the room, there was an hole, something that you took with you as you left."

Waving his hand, Sam dismissed the conversation, shrugging it off as if it did not happen, "But what do I know? I am just a crazy old man on the verge of death. I am nothing more than an old sack of bones, sitting, just waiting to rot away into nothing."

He stood up and walked towards the living room, turning towards Gabriel on more time, "I'm happy that it's you Gabriel. That you are the one who's going to be with me until the day I die." And with that he became Abigail's Sam again.

Gabriel was going to need far more than a liquor store to make him forget for one more night.


	8. Running Around in too large of Circles

_The damage is done_

_The police are coming too slow now_

_I would have died_

_I would have loved you all my life_

_Remember the day_

_'Cause this is what dreams should always be_

_I just want to stay_

_I just want to keep this dream in me_

_You're losing your memory now_

_You're losing your memory now_

_You're losing your memory now_

_You're losing your memory_

_Just remember who I am in the morning_

_-Losing Your Memory, Ryan Star_

Sam was getting worse by the day, the cancer finally taking hold on his body. He couldn't even get out of bed anymore, Gabriel constantly at his bedside, a shadow that he just couldn't rid himself of. He was there when Sam woke up in the morning and when he fell asleep at night. It was something that Gabriel forced himself to do, no matter how much it hurt to watch the man he loved slowly fade away into nothing but a memory.

It was the middle of January, the doctors saying the Sam only had a few more weeks, if not days, and Gabriel was going to spend every moment with him.

The sun was shining in through Sam's window, the blinds left open as to his liking, saying that it helped him sleep knowing that he could see what was going on outside his window. The sunlight was slowing creeping its way to Sam's bed, fingers reaching out and grabbing onto the sheets, basking the room in a faint glow. The snow was sparkling; the trees decorated in a light layer of frost, the world a giant crystal sculpture, to perfect to be real.

Sam stirred in his bed; his eyes fluttering underneath their lids, seeing things that Gabriel had no right to see. It took so much restrain on his part to hold back even reading Sam's mind, such a simple thing, but something that Gabriel had promised that he would never do, no matter how much he wanted to.

Sam always looked so peaceful when he slept, his face relaxed, all of his worries and cares falling off of him giving him the look of a younger man, one who had his whole life before him, one that was full of hope and promise that no one could take away. He was a child again, and Gabriel just wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let go.

_It had been almost a month, and Gabriel was waiting for Sam to call for him, ask him to come back, but the human was silent. He had been for quite a while. Gabriel had gotten over his anger in a week, quite impressive for the angel that embodies heaven's wrath. He let Sam be the one to decide when he was forgiven; he wouldn't have been able to find him in the first place. Damn Castiel and his enochian wards, Sam would have to call for him to know where he was. But the human didn't call. _

_It January 24__th__, 2013 when Gabriel heard Sam call out his name for the last time. It wasn't a call per say, but a whispered apology, Sam's voice breaking with pain. "I'm sorry Gabe. Forgive me."_

_That was all it took for Gabriel to fly to Sam's side as fast as he possible could, which apparently wasn't fast enough. Sam was sitting on the motel sofa, remote in his hand. He didn't turn when the angel appeared in the room, he didn't even turn at the tell tale sound of wings. He just sat, his eyes glued to the television, unresponsive to the world around him._

_It was after the program was over that Sam finally moved. He stood up, turned the television off and turned, seeing Gabriel in the process. "Oh!" He jumped back a little, the surprise evident on his face, "Who are you?"_

_It was those three words that broke Gabriel's heart, and continued to do so even to this day._

Sam turned his face away from the light that streamed in through the window, his eyes slowing blinking open. He caught sight of the man in the chair beside his bed, his eyebrows coming together in confusion, "Who are you?"

Gabriel replied automatically, having done this everyday for 12,432 days, "I'm Gabriel, the new intern. I've been assigned to take care of you Mr. Winchester."

Sam smiled, looking at the young man. Clearing his throat, he motioned towards the glass of water on the table bedside him, "Would you mind?"

Gabriel took the glass of water from the side table, holding it in one hand as the other gripped Sam's arm and helped him into a seated position. Handing Sam the glass, Gabriel watched as the man took a drink from it, sighing as if it was one of the most refreshing drinks in the world, the nectar of life itself. Handing the glass back to Gabriel Sam leaned against the headboard of his bed, his head resting on the wall behind him.

In a spur of the moment Sam turned and looked at Gabriel, his head tilted in an almost Castiel fashion, "What day is it toady?"

Gabriel placed the water back on the side table, stating, "January 14th, 2047."

Sam turned his head back, staring at the wall opposite him. "Hm," turning back to Gabriel he asked, "Is there something important this month that I am forgetting?" Sam started staring at the wall again, his face a mask of concentration, "I feel like there is something that I am forgetting, something important."

Gabriel bit back the 'Your brothers birthday' that he was going to say. He wasn't Sam's brother, not anymore. Instead he settled with, "Other than New Years? I have no idea."

_Gabriel was stunned, Sam shifting uncomfortably under the angel's eye._

"_Look mister, I think you have the wrong room," Sam walked over to Gabriel, turning him and practically shoving him out of the door, "Maybe you should try the one next door, that room might be yours."_

_Sam didn't move from the doorway when he saw that Gabriel remained unresponsive, seemingly frozen where he stood._

"_Are you alright?"_

_Gabriel's brain had just enough time to catch up with what happened, but it wasn't making any sense. Why didn't Sam remember him? What had happened in the time that he was gone? _

_Gabriel heard Sam's question, letting out a faint, "No."_

_Sam came out of the doorway just a little bit more, moving towards the obliviously lost man before him "Is there anything that I can do?"_

_Gabriel looked up into those deep Hazel eyes, searching for something that he would recognize, anything that would show him his Sammy was still there. It was like someone took his insides, clenched them in a fist, and yanked when he realized there was nothing, nothing at all._

"_No. There is nothing you can do for me. You have already done enough."_


	9. Burning to the Ground

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_-Hallelujah, Jeff Buckley_

Sam barely woke up now, he was only conscious for about ten percent of the day, every time he woke was for varying times. Sometimes he was awake for hours, other times minutes. Gabriel had to wake him for his pills though at scheduled times, forcing the older man to take them, not caring that they were only easing his way, that he himself could do that with a touch of his hand. This is what Sam wanted, so he let Sam have it.

_The moment that the door closed Gabriel flew. He flew, scouring the earth for the presence that he had felt in Sam's room, searching desperately for the person responsible for Sam's change._

_He found her in Moscow, sitting in the middle of Red Square watching the people go by. She was nothing special, just a cross-roads demon, but the fact that she was in Sam's room before he changed was the only reason that he needed to kill her._

_Appearing right before her, Gabriel restrained himself, wanting to know the truth before he fried that demon bitch, making sure that she would suffer for what she had done._

_Not turning from the entertainment before her, the demon spoke softly, "Hello Gabriel."_

_Gabriel didn't respond, clenching his mouth shut, his grace barely restrained, giving off a faint glow and the smell of ozone._

"_I figure you're here about Sammy right?"_

_Gabriel's eyes flickered, the hatred shinning through them, "Don't. Call. Him. That."_

_The demon turned to him, her hands lifted up in innocence, "Alright. My mistake," Standing she said to him, "Walk with me?"_

_Gabriel followed her as she walked through the throngs of people, completely unawares that there were two incredibly powerful creatures walking among them, one ready to burst and smite anything in his path. _

"_Sam came to me you know," The demon spoke as she walked, never turning to face Gabriel, "He was begging, said that no one else could help him. I knew what helping him would entail, that I would have the wrath of an archangel on me. But that didn't stop me. I hate what I do, helping people get their selfish desires and for what? A few more souls in hell? Like we don't have enough of those to deal with already."_

_The demon paused in her walk, trying to find the words that she wanted she continued, her walk something to help the words continue, "I had a human before me, that for the first time in his life, was thinking of himself. Call me a softie, but that was a nice change from all the selfish assholes that I deal with on a day-to-day bases. That was the reason that I asked for nothing in return. He gets to live his life, granting his wish was punishment enough."_

_This was when the demon finally stopped and faced Gabriel, her face completely emotionless, "He asked to forget. He wanted to never remember anything about the Supernatural. I granted him his wish, but I don't think he understood what he was asking for. He doesn't remember, and he never will."_

_Gabriel spoke slowly, thinking through each word before he spoke them, "So what does that mean exactly?"_

_Averting her eyes the demon said, "He's never going to remember, no matter how many times you see him, no matter how many times you tell him. He's never going to remember. He'll go to bed at night and his memory will be completely wiped, all fresh and new the moment he wakes up. He'll remember the real world, but anything that has to do with the supernatural, anything at all, and he won't remember it, ever."_

_Gabriel was stunned for a second before his fury came back, burning a thousand times hotter. He grabbed the demon by her throat, lifting her off the ground, not caring about the humans who were watching him with wide eyes, several pulling out cell phones, speaking in rushed and panicked tones. _

"_Do it." The demon was looking down at him, her hands gripping Gabriel's. She wasn't struggling, she was giving in to Gabriel, accepting her fate, "I knew what the punishment would be, I'm not afraid to take it."_

_Gabriel nodded, letting his grace flow, the wrath of heaven burning through the demon, shredding her soul so there was nothing left, nothing that even closely resembled to essence that it use to be._

_Gabriel dropped his hand as soon as it was no longer gripping the creature within it. He left the square, not caring about the hundreds of people who would need therapy for the rest of their lives in order to either forget what they saw or put it behind them. Gabriel just didn't care anymore._

Gabriel put his hand on Sam's shoulder, gently shaking the old man awake. Sam snorted, his face scrunching up at his disturbed slumber. Turning to his other side Sam tried to escape the thing that was disturbing his sleep.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and chased Sam around the bed, shaking his shoulder again, "It's time to take your pills Mr. Winchester. You can go right back to sleep after, I promise."

With a dignified huff Sam opened his eyes and struggled to sit up, only able to do so with the help of Gabriel's strong arms.

Once he was in the proper sitting position Gabriel handed him the pills, watching as the old man swallowed them down, not even trying to hide them from Gabriel anymore. He had seemingly lost the will.

Giving the cup back, Sam said in a tired cracked voice, "Thank you Gabriel. I don't know what I would do without you."

Sam slumped down in the bed, falling fast asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow. His body was completely exhausted from fighting the cancer, slowly shutting down as he ran out of energy to keep fighting.

Gabriel leaned over and placed a kiss on the old mans forehead, running his hand through the long hair that Sam simply refused to cut. For a second Gabriel let himself believe that this was his Sam, the one that loved him back and would forever.

Gabriel slipped into the bed beside Sam, he might have used some mojo, but no one would need to know. Wrapping his arms around Sam's chest Gabriel pulled him into his body, shutting his eyes and letting himself dream, just for a second. Gabriel let himself get lost in a dream that he had wanted for almost 34 years.

It is oh so very easy to dream.


	10. The Flames Ignite

_In dreams we do so many things_

_We set aside the rules we know_

_And fly above the world so high_

_In great and shining rings_

_If only we could always live in dreams_

_If only we could make of life_

_What, in dreams, it seems_

_But in the real world_

_We must say real goodbyes_

_No matter if the love will live_

_It will never die_

_In the real world_

_There are things that we can't change_

_And endings come to us_

_In ways that we can't rearrange_

_I love you, and you love me_

_But sometimes we must let it be_

_In the real world_

_In the real world_

_When we were dreaming heart to heart_

_I wish that we had stayed right there_

_For when the dreamers do awake_

_The dreams do disappear_

_If only we could only live in dreams_

_If only we could make of life_

_What, in dreams, it seems_

_-In The Real World, Roy Orbinson_

Sam died on January 24 2047, exactly 34 years to the day since he had forgotten who he truly was. Gabriel had woken up, his arms still wrapped around Sam. Gabriel knew the moment he woke up that Sam was gone, passing away in his sleep, the perfect way to go.

Gabriel was dressed in all black, standing in the back of the crowd, knowing that he had no right to be there, but he couldn't help it. He had to be there, he had to see his Sam being put in the ground, his family flat out refusing his suggestion of cremation. Gabriel said that he was going to take care of Sam and he would, even after he was dead. He helped Abigail make all of the arrangements; he was even a shoulder for her to cry on when she needed it. This was one of the reasons that he was even allowed to attend the ceremony; he was the strange nurse that they knew nothing about after all. It was nice for Gabriel to be there because he was wanted, he would have been there anyway, but it was a settling idea to know he was allowed to be there.

It was a typical burial, the pastor speaking about how Sam was a good man, how he was in a better place. Abigail got up to speak, her son holding her the entire time. Gabriel never got over the irony of Sam's children's names, each of them named after an angel; Zachariah, Michael, Gabriel, and Rachel. It made him smile, purely bitter sweet, knowing that even without his memory, Sam still couldn't escape his true calling.

Gabriel waited until after the funeral was over to head over to Sam's newly laid tombstone, a simple one that read 'Here Lies Samuel Winchester, beloved husband and father'. There was no one around, no one to hear Gabriel's confession, so he let it all go.

"I'm sorry Sammy that I couldn't take better care of you. The moment that you lost your memory, I knew that there was no way that I was going to be able to let you out of my sight. I had to take care of you; it was my entire fault that you drove yourself to this madness. I hadn't told you the whole truth that one night, all that time ago. There was another solution to get your brother out of purgatory, but it was complete madness, and I wasn't even sure if it would work. I didn't want to get your hopes up to have them smashed to smithereens. The night that we fought I left to go and see if it would work, if the legends and rumors were true; they were Sammy, they were all true. I was working on making your dream come true when you called out for me 34 years ago, when you told me you were sorry. I was so close to getting ours brothers out, I was days away, so close that I could taste it. But the moment that I saw you, I no longer saw a point in completing my task; you were the only thing that was important to me anymore. It took me several years to gain the confidence to try again, the spirit to care about someone other than you again. I lost myself the moment that I lost you, and I never came back Sammy. I will never be the old Gabriel that you knew. I don't eat candy, I don't make jokes, I don't play tricks. I stick to my duty now, doing only what is needed of me. One of those things was freeing out brothers, so I did. Dean and Cas are out of purgatory, I told them that they could never see you; Dean fought me hard on that one. Finally he gave in, understanding that not only would you not remember him, but that you never would. You two could never have the bond that you once had, not with you forgetting him every day. Cas is watching over him now, just as I have with you. I will never stop loving you Sam; I will never stop taking care of you, that includes your family. You have your guardian angel, one that is passed on generation to generation. I watched over you and I shall watch over your sons, and the sons after that until the day that I am allowed back in heaven and I can have you back in my arms. And I will never let go, I will never let you go again Sammy."

With that Gabriel broke down, sobbing against the tombstone, his entire body gone slack, nothing functioning as it should have been. Gabriel wept for what seemed like days before a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Gabriel looked up with tear filled eyes and saw the aged face of Dean Winchester, his own eyes filled with tears. Castiel was standing a distance behind them, not looking a day older, still wearing the over sized trench coat. Dean bent over, helping Gabriel to his feet. Turning to Castiel, Dean nodded, hating what he was about to do. Castiel turning his gaze to Sam's grave, removing the dirt from his plot as Dean could not longer do it himself. Jumping down into the grave Dean wrenched the coffin open, one thing that his pride wouldn't let anyone else do. Flipping the lid open, Dean looked down on the body of his brother; the peace that he could feel radiating off of him brought a sad smile to his aged face. Reaching into his pocket, Dean reveled a small container of salt and kerosene. Pouring both on Sam's body Dean pulled out his lighter, flicking it open he paused, thinking that he would never have to do this in his life. Gabriel took that moment to throw the bracelet that he had been refusing to let go in the coffin as well, he felt like he was throwing his heart in to burn along with Sam. The chain hit Sam, landing square on his chest in a circle, the charms spread out perfectly. Through tear-ridden eyes Gabriel watched as Dean dropped the lighter on Sam's body, the flame catching instantly, consuming Sam in tongues of fire.

After several minutes Dean and Castiel left, leaving Gabriel all by himself at the gravesite. Gabriel continued watching, always watching, waiting for the moment that he could go back to heaven and feel his lovers embrace one more time.

But for now he would watch.


	11. Author's Note 2

**A/N: I know technically I am not suppose to be doing this, but screw that.**

**First things first, this is where the story was supposed to end. If you are happy with where the story ended, please, PLEASE don't read any further. I am on my knees begging you, DON'T READ ANYMORE!**

**So anyway due to popular demand I have written a happy ending to this story.**

**But, being in my nature, it wouldn't sit well with me that I wrote a tragedy and ended it on a happy note.**

**So I came up with a solution. There will be two more endings to this story and you can choose which one you want.**

**The first one will be the happy one, which most of you will probably want to read. **

**The second one will be the depressing one; you can skip it if you truly wish to. **

**You don't have to read both, and they have no connection to one another what so ever. They are two separate endings, nothing more, and nothing less. **

**And just a quick thank you to everyone who read this, favorited (?) this, and reviewed this story.**

**I love you all.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**


	12. Waking with Stars in Your Eyes

_A nursing home_

_At eighty-five_

_And the doctor said it could be her last night_

_And the nurse said Oh_

_Should we tell him now_

_Or should he wait until the morning to find out_

_But when they checked her room that night_

_He was laying by her side_

_Oh he was walking her home_

_And holding her hand_

_Oh the way she smiled when he said this is not the end_

_And just for a while they were eighteen_

_And she was still more beautiful to him than anything_

_He was walking her home_

_He was walking her home_

_-Walking Her Home, Mark Schultz_

1,396 years. That was how long Gabriel had to wait; the decedents of hunters around the world continuing the fight that the Winchesters had so perilously fought against the realm of the supernatural. It finally happened at the hands of two brothers, much like the Winchesters themselves, they were called by God for a greater purpose, to finish that which the Winchesters had started all that time ago. The two brothers closed the gates of Hell, forever, sealing in every demon on earth and the devil himself. Unfortunately this meant that Michael was stuck down in the pit with his brother for all of eternity, but Gabriel couldn't find himself feeling sorry for his brother, the Michael that he knew was gone.

The moment that the gates were shut Gabriel knew that it was time for him to return; his work on earth was done. Flying as fast as his wings could take him Gabriel flew, moving faster than he has ever done before. Finally reaching a place where time had no meaning he stopped, searching for the one heaven that he was so desperate to see, to enter and never leave.

It was like a beacon calling out for him, glowing brighter than any of the other surrounding it. Gabriel entered, taking in the sight around him.

He was in a cabin, the walls worn but sturdy. It was simply furnished, only the necessities found lying around, a one room house, there was only one door to be found, one that Gabriel was assuming would lead to a completely useless washroom. There were shelves lining the walls, stocked to the brim with books. The only electronic in the room was an old radio, one that could be found in a home during the great depression, one that families would lie around, waiting for reports that time were getting better.

There on the couch, _War and Peace_ clutched firmly in his hand sat a young man, no older than twenty-five. His hair was long, almost touching the tops of his shoulders and a beautiful chestnut brown. His broad, tall form was lying on the couch, clearly designed of a human of abnormal proportions. There was a slight smile on his face, his body totally relaxed in an odd sense of peace. There was nothing that could make this boy more content.

Sifting in his seat, the boy looked up, sensing another presence in the room. His hazel eyes caught on Gabriel, a second of unfamiliarity causing Gabriel's stomach to drop.

Gabriel almost turned and left when the emptiness left from the boys eyes, replaced by a tidal wave of longing, joy, and most importantly love.

"Gabriel. You're finally home."


	13. When Flames Bite and Burn

_Circling the pain inside my soul _

_I reached inside your silence to steal what you won't show _

_I tried to find the answers in my fears _

_But what was found is lost again as soon as it appeared _

_Take it all away_

_I'm breaking; I can't do this on my own _

_Can you hear me screaming out, am I all alone?_

_-Take it All Away, Red_

'_Because you can't torture a man who has lost everything.'_

1,396 years. That is how long Gabriel had to wait. Waiting for a slim possibility that he could go back to heaven and see his Sammy one more time, possibly forever. It was the day that they finally shut the gates of Hell, not realizing that in doing such the gates of heaven were locked too. No one could get in or out, no matter whom you were. Lucifer and Michael were in the cage forever, the angels and demons in their respective places, Gabriel on earth forever.

Not even God could change his fate.

Sitting on the top of the Appalachian mountains Gabriel watched the world rotate under him, the descendants of people that he once loved and cared for roaming the earth oblivious to their pasts, unknown to the sacrifices that were put in place to keep them safe, not understanding the sheer amounts of loss that they went through.

Gabriel was bitter, the blood running pointlessly through his veins growing colder with the passing years. He was the only monster left on the earth, the Trickster, the humor gone from his tricks, no longer based on 'Just desserts' he killed out of habit, trying to make himself feel something again, anything other than this empty cavern inside of him, slowly eating him away to nothing.

He couldn't feel the snow underneath his body, he just lay there, waiting for something to catch his attention, to pull him away from his mind and distract him long enough to forget for a second.

'_It had to be messed up, or else you wouldn't believe that it was your life.'_

The mountains were slowly disappearing, the cold being replaced by a subtle heat. Gabriel didn't move, he just remained on the ground, spread out like a Isaac waiting for his fathers blade to descend. Gabriel understood what was happening as soon as the snow tipped peaks disappeared from his view, the memories that were suppressed flooding his mind.

"Now wasn't that fun? Far better than anything I could have done with Sammy-boy wasn't it?" Lucifer was leaning over Gabriel's body, his face a perfect picture of gloating.

Michael was dead, his gracing giving out several thousand years ago. Gabriel was alone to the mercies of Lucifer, his once favorite brother torturing him of entertainment.

"You now Gabriel," Lucifer brought his hand down to stroke Gabriel's face, "You were always my favorite, wearing your emotions on your sleeve, completely and utterly in love with the humans. It was so easy, you're so easy to break."

He stood up and walked to the other side of the cage, disappearing into the shadows, leaving Gabriel by himself for just a few seconds before his voice ran again, "I am so glad you traded yourself for that Winchester boy. I would have been bored half a millennia ago if it was him."

Gabriel let silent tears flow down his cheeks, far beyond the point of retaliating against the fallen angel, he had lost his drive along time ago, he couldn't remember how long it had been.

"Now," Lucifer walked back over, rubbing his hands together, "What shall I have in store for you this time? What life will you lose Sammy in this time?"

Lucifer had truly taught Gabriel all of his tricks. And alternate universes were his specialty. Lucifer placed his hand against Gabriel's head, throwing him into another reality.

Gabriel stormed out of his kitchen; tossing the towel that he was cleaning his hands with into the pocket of his apron. People never understood what a hassle it was for the chef to come out and talk to the customers. He was an incredibly busy man. Not only did he have to keep the kitchen running smoothly, he cooked, scolded, tasted, fixed, yelled, and if necessary re-did everything. Gabriel handled all the desserts himself and he simply had no time to go and see someone gloat over his amazing food. He had told Michael to get out of his face when he told Gabriel that a customer wanted to talk to him, Gabriel had enough on his plate, he didn't need to hear something that he heard every single day from multiple people. It was Castiel, his souse chef that changed his mind. He was the only one that could threaten him and get away with it.

So Gabriel found himself walking out to the front of the restaurant, muttering the entire time. He walked up to the table where two men sat, both of them huge, one blonde the other brunette. Gabriel walked up to the table, his mood grim. He just wanted to get this over with and get back to his kitchen, his never ceasing imagination coming up with multiple ways that his kitchen was about to blow up.

Crossing his arms, Gabriel said, "Alright, what is it? Let's just get this over with."

The blonde one looked up at him and said, " My name's Dean and this is Sam-"

Gabriel huffed, "I don't care."

Dean shot him a look of complete distaste and continued, "We are here because Sammy just got the deal of a lifetime-"

Sam continued to look at his plate, completely embarrassed, "Dean you don't have to-"

Dean put his hand up, effectively shutting up the brunette, "Yes I do Sammy. Anyway, I was wondering if you could make him something special, like a cake that says 'Congrats' or something like that."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, his arms tightening against his chest, "And why would I do that?"

The brunette spoke, turning his face to Gabriel, "You don't have to, it's okay."

The moment that Gabriel saw that face he knew that he would do anything for him, hell, if he had to lasso the moon, so be it.

Gabriel sighed, uncrossing his arms, "I'll see what I can do."

The smile that flashed across that face almost made Gabriel whimper, almost. He turned and practically ran into the kitchen, heading right to the desserts and pulled out a Crème Brule, topping it with whipped cream, a mint leave, and three raspberries. Taking out the raspberry syrup he wrote on the plate 'Congratulations Sammy' and on the dessert itself he added '475-555-8969'. Smiling he yelled for Michael, the black haired man rushing to take the dessert away.

Castiel walked over to him, his half smiling coming out. Something must have been going on in that confusing mind of his, Castiel never smiled.

"What?" Gabriel huffed, going back to the tart that he was currently decorating.

"Must have been a special customer. I have never seen you write your number on a dessert before." Castiel spoke without emotion, but Gabriel knew that he was teasing him in his own special way.

"Get back to the appetizers before I fire you," Castiel started walking away when Gabriel piped up, "And if you tell anyone they will never find your body!"

Castiel just turned back and smiled at Gabriel.

It was later that night, after the restaurant had closed that Gabriel finally checked his phone. He had over a dozen messages and voice mails, all of them asking if he was free on certain nights to do this gala or that wedding. It was the last text that really got his attention, it was from an unknown number but Gabriel opened it anyway.

'The Crème Brule was delicious, but I'd like to see what else you can do with crème. Meet me and show me the best you've got. Sam.'

Gabriel couldn't have been happier at that moment.

But Gabriel never realized that it was a dream.


End file.
